Total Sexy Island
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Twelve female contestants gather to compete in a series of sexual challenges. The last of the drabble poll winners
1. Chapter 1

**A huge thanks to Sinful Librarian, who's ideas for challenges are what made this story possible to write.**

* * *

"Hello everyone, and welcome to Total Sexy Island! My name is Blaineley, and I'll be acting as the host of this sex showdown. For those of you who don't know, let me run down what's happening. In just a few moments, twelve lovely ladies will arrive here on this island, be assigned randomly into two teams, and spend the next few weeks here competing in exciting sex themed challenges! The losing team will have to vote one member off, and soon the teams will be dissolved, leaving whoever is left on their own! The winner at the very end will leave the island with one million dollars!"

"Oh, and here come out campers now!" Blaineley turned to the boat pulling into the docks. One by one, the woman began to walk off of the boat and into view, lining up along the dock as they were named off by the host. "Courtney , the ex-CIT, as she's very, very quick to remind people." Courtney crossed her arms stubbornly as she walked off the boat. "Dawn, the platinum blonde who's basically one with the universe." Dawn had no visible response to the assessment, either not disagreeing with it, or not seeing any reason to mention that she did.

"Heather, the well known queen of mean." Heather rolled her eyes at this as she walked off the boat, though she could practically feel the non-existent studio audience booing at her. "Lindsay, the soon to be super model." Lindsay smiled at this, waving happily at the cameras as she hurried off the boat, her breasts bouncing as she did. "Dakota, the rich kid daddy's girl." "Can't really argue." Dakota agreed as she stepped off the boat. "Jasmine, the tactical outback survivalist." Jasmine nodded as she walked off the boat and stepped into line, "Don't think dangerous situations are all I'm good with though." She said as she stepped into line.

"Izzy, the possible-ex criminal/crazy girl." As if to illustrate the point, Izzy opted to launch herself off the side of the boat, combat rolling across the dock and landing in line, knocking everyone down like a roe of bowling pins. Everyone muttered and gave her looks as they stood, save for Dawn, who'd stepped out the way, curiously a few seconds before Izzy even came at them.

"Sky, the aspiring Olympian." Sky stepped off the boat with a confident smile, a confidence that was slightly undermined by the presence of the next contestant. "Eva, the tank that walks like a woman." "Yeah, I can take that." Eva said, thankfully, as she stepped off the boat. "Bridgette, the care free surfer." Bridgette was smiling as well when she got off the boat and headed towards the line, and yet when she stood next to Dawn, Sawn said, "Don't worry, your lack of experience with girls will only get in your way of winning if you let it." Leaving Bridgette to blush deeply and wonder how Dawn had not only known she was nervous, but known why.

"Gwen, the surprisingly controversial goth." Gwen grumbled at this as she stepped off the boat. Not from the goth comment, but from the controversial. She really wished that would just stop following her. "And Zoey, the lonely child turned amazon." Zoey couldn't help but snicker a little at this. She supposed she had gone a little amazon warrior in her time on the island, but she still thought of herself as a normal girl.

"Just look at them folks! Some experienced, in more ways than one, some new, some veteran, all of them sexy in their own way, and most importantly, all of them signed a contract making it illegal for them to sue for the highly sexual nature of these challenges!" The twelve contestants all stood, looking each other over, some nervously, others curiously, some thoughtfully, already thinking of ways to outlast the others. After a moment or two of silence, Bridgette and Sky perked up in surprise, "Sexual?" They both questioned.

Blaineley laughed, "Well, looks like not everyone who joined is very good at reading the fine print!" She said, Sky's jaw dropping. She actually had, but when the contract had said 'explicit content' she assumed that it had meant the contest would be dangerous. She had no idea sex would be involved in this, and she practically whimpered when Gwen explained to her that all of the challenges were going to be sex themed, as she had no experience with sex even with guys, let alone with girls.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure you'll pick things up on the fly!" Blaineley said, almost making Sky feel better, the effect brought down by her following it with the phrase, "Or not, who knows! If nothing else, if you do fail, your adorable virgin stumbling will probably reel in a ton of viewership!" Sky blushed deeply again, attempting to hide her face. Bridgette was suddenly a little less nervous about this though.

"Alright, first things first, we've gotta get you all set into yours teams, then we can get our first challenge going!" Blaineley said, "And by random chance, the teams will be.." Blaineley paused for the random number generator, the numbers all replaced with the contestants faces so it would randomly generate teams, to finish randomly generating, "Gwen, Dakota, Bridgette, Heather, Zoey, and Courtney on the first team, and Jasmine, Izzy, Lindsay, Sky, Dawn, and Eva on the other!"

Gwen face palmed at her bad luck, ending up not just on a team with Heather, but on a team with Heather and Courtney. Courtney hadn't said a word to her on the boat ride over, probably still upset about what had happened between them and Dunken. She didn't know how many times she was going to have to apologize for that, but evidently more than she had.

Jasmine seemed to think her team was promising. Dawn seemed highly knowledgeable on most things, Sky was driven, Lindsay attractive, Izzy skilled, and Eva powerful. But Izzy's tendency to go off the handle, and Eva's easy to trigger rage made her team as volatile as it was skilled. She'd have to think of ways to subvert the possible dangers that would come with it.

"Alrighty, you'll both have twenty minutes to go to your cabins, put your things away, and talk with your teammates, then meet me in the middle of camp to start your first challenge on Total Sexy Island!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome back to Total Sexy Island! Last time our twelve contestants showed up and got put into two teams. Now the groups will be put through their first challenge, and the losing team will have to send someone home and rid them of the chance at the one million dollar prize. Who's gonna be the first to fail? Find out right now on Total, Sexy, Island!"

Blaineley reached the center area of camp, finding that both of the teams had arrived on time. "Excellent, now let me explain your first challenge. I figured we'd go for something simple since it's the first time through, so there's really only two objectives: don't cum, try to make your opponent cum. Everyone will be paired off to a member of the opposite team, and they have to keep fucking until one or the other cums. Every orgasm is a point for the opposite team. The team with the most points at the end wins!"

With the challenge established, the two teams stood across from each other, getting assigned randomly to a member of the other team to start pleasuring in the hopes of making them cum first. Gwen was paired with Jasmine, Dakota with Izzy, Bridgette with Sky, Heather with Lindsay, Zoey with Dawn, and Courtney with Eva. standing in front of their opponent, all of them began to undress, Sky and Bridgette the most uneasy about it.

Once everyone was undressed, they were all moved to separate parts of the field, all within view of each other, but not close enough to interfere, "Alright everyone, remember: anything goes so long as it's being done to cause pleasure, no trying to get someone other than the partner you were assigned to cum. Now, get ready, get set, get fucking!" Blaineley said, sitting down in her chair to watch the sex eagerly.

Gwen and Heather immediately pounced on each other, both trying to pin the other. Jasmine had more tactical skill though, and had Gwen pinned under her quickly, burying her tongue in the goth's pussy and beginning to eat her aggressively, holding tightly on her pale skinned hips to keep her down. Gwen groaned, looking up at her opponent's exposed, dark skin as she tried to think of a way to turn things around.

Dakota didn't even have the opportunity to try pinning Izzy down, the red head tackling her to the ground and locking her in a sixty nine instantly. A few members of Izzy's team were worried about this, as it meant that Dakota would be given the opportunity to get Izzy off as well, and both girls began licking at the other's pussy, both moaning against each other.

Bridgette and Sky took the longest to actually get going, neither really sure how to start. Eventually Bridgette took the initiative, finding some hope in the fact that, while she may not have done anything with girls before, she had actually had sex; which wasn't an advantage that Sky had. Sky, for all her athleticism, was quickly pinned and forced into the only lesbian positon Bridgette could think of in the moment; legs locked together and pussies pressed together to scissor her. Both began moaning as Bridgette moved her legs, grinding herself against Sky.

Heather didn't have much trouble with Lindsay. Lindsay was still extremely angry at her for all the trouble she'd caused in the past, but she also had basically no coordination, and Heather was able to pin her on her back and go for what was probably her most sensitive point: her breasts. Lindsay groaned out loudly as Heather began roughly groping her tits, sucking on her nipples as well, making it even harder than normal for her to think.

Zoey was actually slightly worried about Dawn, as she seemed frighteningly aware of herself and others. Zoey hoped that her awareness wouldn't be able to translate to actual skill and pounced on her, hoping to pin her on her back, raise her waist, and begin eating her out without leaving herself exposed. Dawn moved slow and deliberate, and Zoey couldn't for the life of her figure out how, but she ended up pinned under Dawn, who's fingers worked into her pussy roughly.

Courtney tried being aggressive with Eva, her logic being that if she was rough enough, she could focus on pleasure and overwhelm Eva, who probably wasn't used to things like that. Her plan did not work, not in the slightest. Eva's body didn't move when Courtney tried to pin her, and instead Eva simply threw Courtney down onto her fours, holding her in place as she forced her entire fist into her from behind, making her scream out in pleasure,

The first to cum was a bit of a disappointment, because all told they'd been put in a very easy to handle position. It seemed Dakota just didn't have the skill to get Izzy off, and groaned as she came in a little under five minutes, Izzy lapping up her juices and continuing to eat her even afterwards. The staff went to stop her, but Blaineley told them not to, "We'll consider it her reward for winning~" She purred as her fingers worked faster beneath her dress.

The second to cum was Courtney, who screamed out, body shaking with the intensity as Eva worked her hand up to the forearm inside of her, ruthlessly stretching her tight cunt. She pulled out when she saw that she'd won, letting Courtney drop tiredly to the ground, panting hard from the intense release. Gwen groaned as she saw this, as her team now had two losses. She had to turn this around.

Gwen pushed forward, shoving Jasmine off of her and forcing them into a new position, grinding herself against Jasmine instead. Groaning at suddenly having to get pleasure as well without cumming, Jasmin began grinding her hips back against Gwen's to try and push her over the edge. Meanwhile, Gwen's team got its first win as Heather brought Lindsay over the edge, her breasts just too sensitive and her skill not good enough to find a way out of the pleasure trap she'd been placed in.

They received a second point from Bridgette. The surfer girl did cum, moaning out in pleasure; shocked by how good it felt with another girl. But, in spite of this, Sky had cum first, seconds before her. Sky just didn't have the pleasure tolerance to outlast others in competitions like these, and was panting hard as she tried to catch her breath.

Gwen and Jasmine both cried out together, their orgasms hitting so closely it was considered a draw. Gwen panted as she turned to look at Zoey. If Zoey could get Dawn off, then it'd be considered a tie, and they would have another shot. But it didn't look like it would happen. For all of Zoey's skills, Dawn's fingers found and began assaulting her sweet spots almost instantly, turning her into a moaning mess on the ground. She was the last to cum, but she did still cum, losing the match for her team.

Because of this, she was almost certain that she'd be the one sent home, and was rather shocked when she wasn't, and instead it was Dakota who was sent home. "What?" Dakota questioned as she was dragged towards the docks, "But she lost the challenge for us!" "Yeah, but so did you," Gwen said, "And unlike her, you could have actually done something about it." Courtney added.

Dakota's arguments slowly faded as she was sent off, leaving the team to discuss what they would do next. As they headed back to their cabin for the night, Gwen pulled Courtney aside to talk to her alone. Courtney stopped her before she could say anything, "Look, if you're gonna try and apologize again, don't," Courtney said, "The truth is.. I'm not actually mad anymore."

"What!?" Gwen questioned, "But you hated me before, and you wouldn't even look at me on the boat." "I know," Courtney said, "I couldn't look at you, I was too embarrassed about how totally overboard I went before. I don't know why I acted like that. If I'm being honest, I was probably about to break up with Duncan anyway, but not getting the chance to.. I guess it just made me feel like I'd failed somehow, and I hate losing. I guess I just sorta blamed you for how bad that made me feel, but it wasn't your fault. It wasn't exactly a good thing you did, but I'm over it."

Gwen just stared at Courtney for a few seconds, then pulled her into a hug, "Thank you," She said to her, "I promise not to do anything like that again. Being friends with you was one of the best times I had on this series." "Honestly.. I felt the same way." Courtney said, starting to smile, though it was interrupted by a wince. "Are you alright?" Gwen asked, concerned. "Yeah.. Eva just did a number on me." She said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, could I help?" Gwen asked, pausing and blushing when she realized how it would sound, "I.. sorry, what I meant was-" Courtney stopped her, a small grin forming, "Well.. we are already essentially on a yuri porn show. Might as well embrace it and.. have a little fun~" Courtney said, taking Gwen's hand and leading her out of view of the cameras, which switched over to Blaineley.

"One camper down, eleven to go! Who's gonna make it to the end? You'll just have to tune in next time to find out on Total, Sexy, Island!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome to Total Sexy Island! Last time the teams were put through their first challenge, a simple matter of outlasting the other as long as possible, and while the teams very nearly came close to a draw, Dakota's failure with her tongue and low pleasure threshold let her lose the match for her team, and she ended up being sent home. Who'll be the next to go? Find out right now on Total, Sexy, Island!"

When the teams woke up, they found that Courtney and Gwen hadn't returned the previous night, and when they met up for breakfast, they both had their clothes thrown on hastily, twigs and other debris in their hair. It didn't take everyone else long to figure out what was happening; though Dawn congratulated them on getting together before they'd even entered the room.

Before anyone could ask questions about it, Blaineley called them out for their next challenge, finding Blaineley standing in front of a stage, a table with various items next to her. "Hello campers! You're challenge today will be a show of skill rather than endurance! Selecting one of the options provided, you'll have to pleasure your fabulous host, that's me, to completion. I'll decide based on how good all of you are the winner of the challenge. As for what you can do," She pointed to the table behind her, on which set a few items in pairs of two so one from every team would get one.

There was a strap on of six inches, a bondage and domination gear, a pair of rope for the user to be tied up in and be the submissive, a double sided dildo of twelve inches, meaning six inches for both girls, and a little card that simply read 'oral' on it, as one from both teams would need one person to go in without any toys at all. "Alright campers, figure out who's doing what!" Blaineley ordered.

Gwen and Eva would both be using strap-ons, Heather and Jasmine would be the two dominants, Bridgette and Sky on oral, Courtney and Lindsay on submitting, Zoey and Izzy with the double ended dildo, which left Dawn there for extra support. After everyone else went, she would get to go as well and pleasure Blaineley however she wanted, but wouldn't have access to any toys. She gave her team an advantage, though really it was just acting as a handicap to the other team, a punishment for being the first to lose. On the other hand, if she went and they still lost, she would almost certainly be the one going home.

"Alright, since it looks like you're all ready," Blaineley walked up to the stage, beginning to stripe down. When she was completely naked, curvy form on display for everyone, she turned back, "Alright, first up: strap-ons!" Gwen and Eva both undressed, putting on their toys and walking up to the stage. Blaineley beckoned Gwen over first, then Eva when she was to take her one at a time.

Gwen didn't do bad by any means, laying Blaineley on her back and kissing her gently, groping her body to get her wet before easing the toy into her pussy and beginning to fuck her slowly. Blaineley moaned as she took it inside, Gwen gradually picking up the pace until the entire length of the toy was thrusting in and out of her pussy with every movement, bringing Blaineley over the edge with a satisfying cry of pleasure.

Eva went for a slightly different strategy. The moment she was in front of Blaineley, she tossed the host onto her fours, got behind her, and immediately buried the entire length of the strap-on inside her tight cunt, using a combination of her strength and her hole already being wet from the previous fun to sink the toy in deep. After the first minute of aggressive hammering, she pulled the toy all the way out and thrust it into her other hole, making her cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure as the shaft was forced down her tight asshole. It definitely hurt, but it also got her off harder and faster than Gwen had.

When Blaineley had recovered from Eva's brutal fucking, she called for the two dominants, as she was now in the mood for it after her time with Eva. Jasmine went first, binding Blaineley down with her mouth gagged, legs spread, and arms behind her back. She used a flog she'd received from the gear to strike Blaineley's breasts, marking them and making her moan against the gag. Jasmine was really only working off the little she knew just off hand about domination, and continued to strike Blaineley's body, grinding her heel against her pussy to push her over the edge.

When it was Heather's turn, she didn't actually go straight into the pain, starting first by pulling Blaineley into a seemingly affectionate kiss, though she kept complete control of it with her tongue to make it clear she was in charge, then bit down hard on Blaineley's lip, drawing blood as she forced Blaineley down, binding her, but not gagging her. She pushed Blaineley's face against her crotch, ordering her to lick like a good pet as she reached over to strike her round ass hard with the paddle she'd gotten from the gear. Blaineley groaned in pleasure, obediently licking as she got close fast.

After the dominants, Blaineley naturally chose the submissives, biting Courtney and Lindsay down. For the former she'd bound her so her body would be as exposed and vulnerable as possible, knowing that that would be the hardest thing for Courtney to deal with. For the latter, she'd bound her to expose and forcefully push out her breasts, as they were likely the most sensitive part of Lindsay's body.

Blaineley proved to be just as into dominating as being dominated, getting herself off both of her submissives as she beat and degraded them. Courtney struggled not to retaliate, but managed to keep her calm and let herself be used. That had never been an issue for Lindsay, but the repeated smacks to her now reddened tits caused her to cum before Blaineley, whereas Courtney had obediently asked permission before cumming.

Next Blaineley called for the dildo users. Izzy went into it with the attitude of bringing herself and Blaineley over the edge together as fast as possible, as for their round they'd keep going until both had cum. She pushed it into Blaineley, then into herself, and grinding her hips as hard and fast against Blaineley's from there to bring them both over the edge. And not to say it didn't work, as after a while Blaineley's moans began to match Izzy's and they both came together.

Zoey had a different strategy in mind. She'd worked one end of the dildo into her pussy already to get herself used to it, and when it was her turn, she went into it with the philosophy of the dildo being a weapon, a powerful tool, and Blaineley her target. She grit her teeth, driving it as hard into Blaineley, and consequently herself, as she could and bucking her hips against her. By focusing on Blaineley more than herself, she managed to get the host off twice in a roe before she came.

That left the orals, which were in this case the least experienced members of the team. Granted, both of them had been practicing. The previous night, Zoey had been willing to help Bridgette out, and she'd spent more than an hour between her legs. Sky on the other hand had actively requested help from her teammates. She wanted to get better, and had spent almost the entire night being passed around her teammates like the cabin bitch, and so took more than a little confidence into her round.

Neither of them did terribly thanks to their practice, both managing to at least get Blaineley to cum in a timely manner, but the difference in their hastily gathered skill was obvious. Bridgette knew only the bare basic movements with her tongue, and took more than twice the time Sky did, as Sky had been sure to also work Blaineley's clit, and was more adventurous with her tongue. It was clear immediately who'd won between the two of them.

Dawn could have gone, but said that she didn't need to; another action that would absolutely earn her the ride home if she was wrong. Thankfully, she'd been right, and Blaineley gave victory to her team for the second time, as Eva, Lindsay, and Sky had all done better than their counterparts. Sent home for this was Bridgette, as Gwen hadn't done poorly, and there was only so much Courtney could have done to win.


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome back to Total Sexy Island! Last time we had a test of skill and the campers showed what they could, or in some cases couldn't, do. As the judge of the competition, I can agree with the choice to send Bridgette home for her poor performance. But what'll be the next camper's downfall? Find out right now on Total, Sexy, Island!"

The campers were woken early for the challenge, Blaineley handing Gwen and Jasmine maps when they reached the center of the camp. "What are these for?" Gwen questioned as she looked the maps over.

"Directions to the campsite you'll have to get to today and remain until morning tomorrow," Blaineley said, "That's the challenge. First team back at this camp tomorrow with all their teammates wins."

"Really?" Jasmine questioned, "How's that a sex challenge?" Blaineley grinned ear to ear, "I'm glad you asked! The forest is filled with more than just plants and bugs, there's a variety of animals and even creatures out there, and this time of year is when they all get hot and bothered. If you aren't careful, you won't be able to make it back in time, because you'll be getting fucked silly by the wildlife!"

The girls gulped nervously at this realization, save for Izzy who was all but drooling from the idea. "Alright, be careful everyone, and get going! Be back by sunrise!" Blaineley said, stepping aside for the teams to get going.

Both teams made it to their campsites safely, but things rather quickly turned once they got there. On the four person team, the first obstacle made itself clear when Gwen tried looking around their location for any hidden supplies, and found a large purple flower.

She looked at the odd thing for a moment, and received a face full of purple dust. She coughed hard for a few seconds, and Courtney rushed over to her to see what was wrong.

"I'm fine, I'm fine.." Gwen said, though her voice trailed off as she looked at Courtney, the aphrodisiac effect of the plant's dust taking its effect on her.

Gwen pounced on Courtney pinning her to the ground and kissing her hard. Courtney only struggled for a few seconds, the dust pressing to her from the kiss, which she then returned.

Soon both of them were rolling on the ground, pulling at each other's clothes to undress. Zoey sighed, going over to them and skillfully moving them to the center of camp so their scent wouldn't attract any wild animals.

Doing so without getting the powder on herself was difficult, but she managed. Unfortunately it was too late not to attract the wildlife, and to sexually charged creatures from the forest were already coming to them. The first caught Heather by surprise.

When she and Zoey heard a growling from the trees, Heather backed up, directly into the viney body of the plant-like creature that lurked in the area. She yelped as she was lifted by the creature's vines, her clothing gripped from her body and her limbs held apart to prevent her escape.

Heather cried out as her pussy and ass were immediately stuffed with multiple vines, her breasts wrapped and squeezed by them.

Her crying out was silenced by a final set of vines into her throat. Zoey made the mistake of turning her back on the forest, seeing what happened to Heather and starting to walk over to her to help her out.

Doing so allowed the bear that was making its way into their camp get to her without her knowing until it was too late. The creature's claws tore Zoey's pants and panties off quickly, and as strong as Zoe had gotten, she couldn't overpower a bear, and was pinned down easily.

She cried out in pain as the bera began stretching her pussy with its ursine cock, Gwen and Courtney obliviously eating each other out in the center of camp.

The other team wasn't having much more luck then them, but while the first team's had been an accident, there was someone to blame for the problem in team two's camp. With there being six of them, they'd had plenty of eyes to make sure nothing got into the camp.

They'd forgotten to take Lindsay's lack of awareness into account though, and before they realized it, they'd all been blasted with a burst of aphrodisiac dust from the flower she'd brought into the camp with them. All now tapped in a haze of lust, the team rapidly stripped down, everyone looking for something to fuck.

Before it became an orgy among the girls though, the creatures from the forest burst into the camp to fuck them. Two vine creatures came in, one of them ensnaring Izzy and stuffing her every hole with thick vines, the other focusing all of its vines on Lindsey's ass.

Two bears also made it in, one burying itself in Jasmine's tight asshole, while the other thrust into Lindsay's pussy, double teaming her with the vine creature. The third animal in was a buck, which quickly pinned Sky and drove its cock into her pussy.

Sky had made sure she'd been 'broken in' already with toys on her first night, but she'd never taken an actual cock until now. Intense as it was, her mind was too affected by the lust chemical to complain, and she simply took it. Two large ape-like creatures also made it into the cam, one of both genders.

Riled up by the dust, Eva staked her claim on both of them, forcing the male into a sitting position and riding him into the ground as she held the female in place to eat out, both moaning in pleasure as Eva took them.

Dawn struggled against the effects of the dust, but even she couldn't resist it, and found herself on top of Jasmine's face, grinding her wet pussy against it rather than helping her escape the bear raping her ass.

The fucking kept going all through the day, but for the first team, it ended when the wildlife went to sleep for the night, and they were able to sneak away the next morning without waking them, making their way back to camp.

But in the second camp, the plant that Lindsay had brought kept spraying its dust out anytime it detected a presence near it, and as it was in the center of camp, the lustful toxin kept circulating around the camp, keeping the wildlife fucking them through the night even into the morning, losing them the challenge.

The show staff had to go out and physically retrieve the team from their campsite in response to this, as if they didn't the aphrodisiac would have kept them fucking until they starved. Lindsay was voted off by the entire team, including herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Gwen and Courtney were at the point of sharing a bed now, which Zoey found adorable, and Heather a little worrying. Regardless, the couple were the last up in the morning, nearly making them late for the challenge. Heather was sure to point this out, but considering the consisted of the couple, herself, and Zoey, who couldn't possibly get angry at them for just enjoying each other, Heather was really just complaining to herself.

In any event, the other team hadn't exactly been on time either. They were all still sore from the camping challenge, as they'd all been fucked eight ways silly by the forest creatures. Granted, Eva didn't mind the burn in her muscles afterwards and Izzy had gone back for more the night after, but they'd all been extremely worn out from it, which Blaineley didn't blame them for.

Speaking of which, she'd called both teams not to the usual spot, but to the mess hall. "There are two kitchens back there, and you can't peek into one from the other. Today's challenge is a sexy twist on the old cooking challenge. Eating food off of someone can be good fun, so today you'll need to prepare a snack on a naked body. Who the plate is is up to you, just be done on time. I'll be the taste, and appearance, tester at the end of course, so get cooking!"

With the challenge established, the teams were left alone in the kitchens to prepare their 'meal'. The first order of business for both teams was one of deciding who the human plate would be. The second team was at an advantage for having more options do to there being more of them there, while the first team not only had one less team member, but had Heather as one of the team members still present.

Heather wasn't even focused on the challenge so much as she was Courtney and Gwen. She needed to get the two of them apart. As it stood, if they lost this challenge, and considering how the last cooking challenge Heather had been in had gone, it was more than likely, Courtney and Gwen would both vote together, and no matter who's fault the failure was, they'd gun for her. Zoey was friendly with the both of them as well, so no matter what, Heather was on the chopping block.

She couldn't pull her fake cheating strategy again, as Gwen would see right through it, having been the victim of it once before back in the original Total Drama. And if Heather went for Gwen, Courtney wouldn't just take Heather's word for what had happened, she'd march right up to Gwen and demand answers, and those answers would once again condemn Heather.

But then there was Zoey, the odd one out. Her knowledge of everyone else was limited, and she was already skeptical of the things said about all the Total Drama contestants that came before her. A plan started to form, and Heather told them to decide who would be the food template while she snuck away. When she returned, she found that they'd decided to make Zoey the meal, as her body had the best ratio of muscles from her training to natural curves. "It was either her or you," Courtney said, as though they hated to admit it, she had the best rack of the four of them. Heather took an odd amount of pride in that.

While they decided what to cook, Heather put her plan into action, dumping out pepper from its container and replacing it with the aphrodisiac dust she'd gathered. Getting back to camp without spilling any of it on herself had been a hassle, but it would be worth it. Since they didn't know it was the dust, they wouldn't be able to pin it on Heather when she doused Courtney and Zoey.

By the time Gwen found them, they were close to their third climax, legs interlocked to scissor aggressively behind the building. Just for an instant, Gwen almost fell for it, but the fact that they didn't stop at all when they saw Gwen was the tip off that something wasn't right. And once she realized that, she realized that Courtney wasn't the cheating type, especially after how overwhelmingly hateful she'd been when she'd been on the other side of it. Plus Zoey would never do this to a potential friend.

And that left Heather. By the time Courtney and Zoey got the dust out of their system, Gwen had already dealt with Heather; making her the treat for Blaineley. Heather had been stripped down and bound to the table, honey poured over her body and painfully hot caramel into her pussy, kept inside by a dildo plugging her pussy. "Woah.." Zoey said, "So.. just to be sure, you aren't mad at us right?" She asked, slightly afraid now at Gwen's methods of revenge.

Gwen just laughed, giving both Courtney and Zoey a kiss before wheeling Heather out to be tasted by Blaineley. Despite being improvised at the last moment by Gwen, Heather's Punishment, as she named the dish, actually turned out alright, Blaineley giving specific praise for the warm caramel surprise inside. It earned them quite a few points in the food sex challenge.

They were still blown clean out of the water by the other team, who recognized that at no point had Blaineley specified that the girl needed to be covered in dessert, or even that only one girl could be selected, and so they offered up Dawn with her body covered in a well made salad with dressing across her creamy breasts and between her legs, Eva with slices of warm meat across her muscled body, and for dessert, Sky-who despite having actually had sex by now still seemed to have an enticing virgin glow about her-drizzled in chocolate with strawberries.

They won by a landslide, though Sky could only celebrate so much, as Blaineley requested she stay the night in her quarters so she could really enjoy her dessert. Unsurprisingly to anyone paying attention, Heather was booted out the door with a three person vote against her. Honestly, the remaining three members of the team weren't that upset to not have her around anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

"Last time on Total Sexy Island,the teams competed in a contest of turning their campers into sexy dishes to eat off of. Heather's failed attempt to bust up Gwen and Courtney earned her the role of forced food holder, and when they got showed up by the three course meal of hotness from the other team, Heather was sent home. Who's next? Find out right now on Total, Sexy, Island!"

The beds in the cabin for Gwen, Zoey, and Courtney had been rearranged somewhat since Heather was gotten rid of. They'd been pushed together, essentially creating one large bed big enough for the three of them to share together.

They hadn't formed a three person relationship or anything, but they didn't mind Zoey joining in on the fun now and then, and since it was just them, they didn't see any point in being coy about it.

In any event, they managed to get themselves together in time for the challenge, which Blaineley referred to as a hunt.

"But not with weapons," She added, showing them the table of strasp-ons, "You'll all get one of these bad boys, and when the challenge starts, you'll be hunting the other team down in the forest, getting points for how long and how hard you fuck them."

Every member on both teams was given a strap-on, all the same size at only seven inches, so as not to hurt anyone who didn't have as much skill at taking them inside. The only one not given a strap-on for the hunt was Sky.

"It'd be unfair to pit a team of five against a team of three. It's still a little unfair just having a team of four against three, so to balance things out, not only will Sky not be given a toy, but if she's taken, it counts as double points for every fucking she gets."

"Fantastic." Sky grumbled to herself, knowing that she would be made the target of all three of the remaining members on the other team. But thankfully, it also meant that the her own team had a vested interest in keeping her safe.

Eva was tasked with guarding Sky, as they doubted any of the three opponents would be able to get passed her, and Izzy, Jasmine, and Dawn all went out to hunt the others. Gwen, Courtney, and Zoey knew that they needed to go for Sky if they were going to win, and thankfully Zoey had quite a few skills in the forest that would help with this. "Problem is, I don't see us getting through this without at least one of us getting fucked intonthe ground by Eva." Zoey explained.

"I'll do it," Gwen said before Courtney could.

"Please don't tell me you're still trying to make up for everything that happened back during Total Drama," Courtney said, but Gwen shook her head, "This is more about me not wanting my girlfriend to get hurt." She said, knowing that Courtney wouldn't argue; they'd never used the word before, and using it now showed her that Gwen was serious.

"Alright." She said simply, scattering before the other team could get to them. Zoey led them through the forest, going by the trees. They didn't know what had happened to her on her time on the island to get her so good at maneuvering around, and they weren't sure they wanted to. She was able to track down where Eva was guarding Sky easily, but then the issue of actually getting her away from Eva came into play.

Thankfully, Eva wasn't the smartest player on this team, and so when Gwen ran passed her field of vision, she immediately followed her, not knowing Zoey had jumped down, grabbed Sky, and bolted off with her to drill her with Courtney. She held a hand over Sky's mouth to keep her quiet, meeting back up with Courtney.

They both lined their toys up to her, Zoey to her pussy, Courtney to her ass, and they thrust in roughly, having to hold her together to keep her still and quiet as they pumped into her from either side without any sign of slowing down.

Meanwhile, Zoey had been right when she guessed that Gwen wouldn't be able to outrun Eva, and she'd been pinned facedown, Eva driving her toy cock into her pussy aggressively, seeming almost to take pleasure from it like a real cock.

Painful as it got from her strength, Gwen felt that she could handle it, but the the others finding them was a problem, as they all ganged up on Gwen with Eva to rack up more points. Gwen cried out louder when Jasmine's toy penetrated her pussy, joined by Izzy's, who want to block her mouth, evidently liking the sound of her screaming out.

Gwen cried at first to hold the screams back so they'd not think they were getting much from her, but when she heard a distant cry, most definitely from Sky, Gwen allowed herself to cry out as loud as she needed to, louder even exaggerating the intensity so they could drown out sky's double fuckign elsewhere in the forest.

It didn't take Dawn long to catch on though, and soon she was off to find Sky, gaspoing when she found her being double drilled by Courtney and Zoey.

Dawn moved behind Zoey, sinking her toy into her ass, reaching around to grope her breasts as she did, thinking that getting the opponent to actually cum might earn more points than just fucking them.

Zoey groaned, but didn't stop, using the momentum from dawn's thrusts to fuck Sky harder, her and Courtney's group efforts leaving the girl a brainless fuck toy by the end of the challenge.

Due to the penalty of Sky being worth more points than anyone else, the brutal group fucking of her, which lasted longer than the fucking of Gwen and got her to cum several times, won the challenge.

Sky ended up getting sent home for it, but she couldn't really argue or even really process that she'd lost, as she was still in a fucked silly state when they led her to the docks. "Oh, and one final side note before we close out for the night," Blaineley said, turning to the teams, "From this point on, all both teams are officially dissolved. It's everyone for themselves now~"


	7. Chapter 7

"Last time on Total Sexy Island, a hunting challenge with the ever alluring Sky as the highest prized target cost her team the win when Zoey's commando skills let her cook up a plan to fuck her into the ground.

Sky's was sent home too ahego to even know what was happening. To top things off, the teams were officially dissolved at the end. Who's gonna be the first to go home now that it's everyone for themselves? Find out right now on Total, Sexy, Island!"

The campers were left off one by one to face off against their kink and attempt to resist it. First up was Jasmine. For her kink, she was needed to be sent into the forest 'alone', where she found a beautiful man injured.

She'd had this fantasy many times. She used her survival skills to tent to him, fixing him up and finding just how fit and more to the point, grateful he was for her saving him. "Is there any way I can repay you?" He asked her, Jasmine grinning down at him, "Well, I suppose there is one way~" She said, moving her hands over his body, slowly beginning to undress him.

Much as she wanted to enjoy her little fantasy, she knew she couldn't just have fun with it. She needed to try and resist it. Once he was naked, she began undressing herself for him, watching his member slowly stiffen from the sight of her body.

Jasmine brought herself close to him, rubbing against him gently. He moaned softly from the contact, letting Jasmine stay in charge as she slowly lowered herself onto his length, moaning as it entered her.

While Jasmine received her fantasy, Zoey got hers as well; though how exactly Blaineley had made it possible was up for debate. Mike, or someone very strongly resembling Mike, was in the room she was lead to.

It looked at first like there were four different Mikes there, but Zoey recognized that only one was/was meant to be Mike, the other three being his alternate personalities; Vito, Manitoba Smith, and Svetlana.

Like with Jasmine it was more of a fantasy than a fetish, but one that had never failed to get Zoey going. The idea, impossible as it was, aroused her more than anything else; even if she never admitted it; making Blaineley's knowledge of it all the more distressing.

They began to undress, showing that the Svetlana was even actually female. 'Mike' drew Zoey into a kiss as Vito began undressing her, Manitoba kissing her neck from behind while Svetlana began trailing her hands over Zoey's body.

While Zoey was taken by the multiple Mikes, it was discovered that Courtney and Gwen actually fed into each other's kinks. Courtney, unsurprisingly, had a love of being in complete control, taking it a sexual level.

Gwen, slightly more surprisingly, had an unknown love of sexual submission. As the two doing it together would likely act as a disadvantage to them, as they would love doing it with each other more than anyone else, Blaineley allowed it. Plus it was less effort for her.

Eva didn't have a kink for control or even for anything that allowed her to put her strength to use. Rather, her fetish involved relaxation of her muscles, and she was led to a nice, warm bath with three different slim females waiting for her there, two to massage her muscles while the third focused on pleasuring her.

It was slightly shocking to the others to think that Dawn even had a fetish, as she seemed more like the type to be asexual, only making it this far through her understanding of how the body worked as opposed to actual lustful desires.

But it seemed that not only did she have desires, she had them rather intensely. She was forced out of her clothes roughly and pushed onto a hard toy member of eight inches. She was ordered to ride it as hard as she could without stop while several males standing around her stroked themselves to the sight, ready to shower her in cum when they finished.

And Izzy… Izzy nearly broke he budget for the episode, as her had kinks like Blaineley had makeup deals. First she was bound, then her nipples and clit pinched painfully by metallic clamps that would shock her directly through them.

On top of that the tall sasquatch creature from the forest had to be brought in along with large, blonde haired futa girl to plug Izzy's pussy and mouth while her ass was stretched by a toy that heated up more and more as it vibrated inside of her.

Against what was expected, Izzy was not the first to cum. That went to Dawn, who was at an unfair disadvantage; as the knowledge that the entire world was going to be watching her get covered on live TV only made it better for her. She screamed in bliss, cumming on the toy before she was covered from all directions in thick, warm seed.

Courtney and Gwen went over next, one after the other. Gwen, being on the receiving end of the massive, bitch breaker strap-on that Courtney had been provided with as a part of this challenge, went over first, with Courtney following just a minute or so afterwards.

Eva was the fourth one over the edge, legs locking tightly around the head of the girl whose tongue was working inside of her pussy, the girls massaging and kissing her muscles bringing too much pleasure for her to hold her climax back.

Jasmine got to third place, riding her rescued hunk hard and fast as he leaned up to kiss and grope her bouncing breasts, bringing her over the edge with him after a few more minutes, leaving her panting happily.

Zoey took second place, cumming hard around Mike's member, Vito's still pumping hard into her ass as her tongue worked fast inside of Svetlana's pussy, her hands gliding along Manitoba's cock to bring all of them over shortly after.

Yes, in spite of the odds, it was Izzy who lasted the longest without cumming. It would later be found that orgasm denial was also one of her kinks, and holding it back as long as possible made it even better for her. This made the results somewhat iffy, but either way, she had still won invincibility for the day.

And so what it came to vote, Zoey was made a target for Dawn, Jasmine, Izzy, and Eva, having gotten the second place spot. Courtney, Gwen, and Zoey all voted together to try and get rid of Jasmine, but the four votes against Zoey took it, and she was sent home; where she was likely going to have to answer a few questions for the real Mike.


	8. Chapter 8

"Last time on Total Sexy Island, the first free for all challenge of facing your fetish came and made the challengers resist their deepest urges. In the end, Dawn was the first to blow, Izzy won it all, and Zoey ended up being sent home, more on technicality than anything else. What will the next player's downfall be? Find out right now on Total, Sexy, Island!"

Jasmine envied Gwen and Courtney. With Zoey gone, they had the cabin to themselves. She was fine with Dawn's meditating and nature talk, and could even handle Izzy's random nature in small doses. But Eva was a pain, and she showed no signs of improving. It wasn't her insistence on rather noisily working out so much as it was how fucking smug she got about it. Jasmine just tried her best to ignore it and wait for the challenge.

When the challenge did come, they found it would be taking place in a simple open area, same as the first challenge's sex battles. In the center of it was a box labeled 'Supplies,' and without even knowing what the challenge was they could all guess they were sexual toys.

Blaineley explained that the challenge for the day was one of domination, "When I start the challenge, you'll all try and grab whatever supplies you want, your goal to find someone else and start fucking them into the ground.

"The winner is whoever gets their submissive to submit to them, through orgasm and verbally addressing their dominant as 'Mistress'. At the end of it, the submissive who went unbroken the longest will be getting invincibility from elimination as well as the first to break their submissive. Now if everyone understands.. begin!"

With the challenge established, the everyone quickly grabbed gear and went to picking their target. Eva, armed with the largest strap-on that they had as well as a pair of cuffs, went after Gwen.

She remembered from the previous challenge that she had a bit of a thing for submission, and so breaking her would probably be the easiest out of the bunch. Gwen saw her coming and turned to run off, which really only succeeded in making it easier to pin her on her fours, slapping the cuffs onto her hands beneath her before forcing the toy into her aggressively rough.

Gwen cried out in pain as her pussy was stretched by the long, thick shaft, yelping as Eva's hand smacked her pale ass hard, "That's it," She taunted to further the domination, "Scream for me~" Gwen groaned, trying to hold it together as long as she could, not wanting to lose the challenge; and more importantly not wanting someone other than Courtney to make her cum this way.

Courtney's teeth ground together when she saw what was happening to her girlfriend. Knowing she couldn't just attempt to dominate Eva back, she looked to the other campers. Izzy was busy with Dawn. She'd managed to bind her arms behind her back with rope, tying her legs in such a way to keep them spread open as wide as possible.

She was opting to use her fist instead of a toy, driving it forearm deep into Dawn's wet pussy as her free hand slapped at her breasts with a flog she'd gotten from the supplies. That just left Jasmine. She took a defensive stance when Courtney approached, expecting a struggle.

Instead, Courtney made her a deal, "I'll be the sub," She offered, "And I'll break first, before anyone else. But only if you promise to vote for Eva tonight." She said.

Jasmine thought about it, but knew that if she waited too long the deal would lose its usefulness, and agreed to it. Trusting Jasmine's word, Courtney allowed Jasmine to shackle her and begin laying into her ass with the second thickest toy that had been available.

Courtney bit her cheek, and rather than focusing on holding it back, she tried to focus on letting it go, wanting to cum as quickly as possible. Even still, it wasn't instant, and they were at it for awhile longer. Eva only got rougher with each passing minute, striking Gwen's ass harder and harder until it went red from her palm.

Gwen's face streaked with tears, and she hated how much her body was truly enjoying it, gripping the ground tighter as her pussy clenched tighter around the strap-on, trying to hold out, for Courtney. Wanting to break down her resolve more, Eva brought her fingers to her licks, licking them all one by one, then moving them down between Gwen's asscheeks.

She jammed three fingers into her asshole knuckle deep without warning, and began pumping them into her in rhythm with her own thrusts into her. Dawn was remaining calm with Izzy, taking the crazy girl's punishments once after the other.

Izzy's mind moved rapidly, and as such she moved from one kind of punishment to the next every few moments, spanking Dawn red with a paddle one minute, spitting on her face while she pulled hard on her nipples the next, and so on. The bright side to it was that none of her approaches went on long enough to really be effective in any way.

And then there was Courtney, shackled to the wall, and since she wasn't holding anything back, came the moment the urge made itself know. She groaned, tensing up as her walls squeezed the toy pumping into her ass. She came seconds later, and to add to the effect, said, "Thank you Mistress~" in as ahego voice as she could muster.

Gwen, hearing that someone other than herself had cum, could have let herself go right there, but couldn't bring herself to do it, wanting to show Courtney that she was the only one she'd truly submit for.

Dawn seemed to notice this a few minutes later, and let herself cum more from that than actual stimulus, as her body had quickly numbed to Izzy's many punishments, and by themselves none would have pushed her over the edge.

Gwen, realizing she was the only one left, finally allowed the dam to burst. Her back arched, her body clamped tight around the toy and fingers inside, and she let out a loud, pleasured shriek at the top of her lungs.

She panted afterward, clearly having had the most intense, but as it had taken the longest, and she still wasn't really submitting, it couldn't be counted higher than the others. Jasmine and Gwen won invincibility for the night.

With three votes towards Eva, won towards Courtney, and Dawn and Izzy both voting for each other, Eva was sent home; needing to be physically restrained before they could get rid of her.


	9. Chapter 9

The challenge for the night had gone horribly, horribly wrong.

The idea for it had been to frighten/arouse the campers with an erotic movie about a rapist, an escaped convict with two moinstrous cocks, both thicker and longer than any normal man should have had, then to set loose a paid actor with toys to fit the description after them. The losers would be those who got caught, the winner would be those who avoided it until morning, or were able to dominate the rapist back.

But before the challenge could begin properly, an actual fucking twin cocked rapist, even more absurdly sized, escaped and entered the camp, making the challenge frighteningly real.

Izzy was the first to encounter the rapist without running away, and that was by design. The creature stared at her as she approached confidently, believing she was there to try and fight him off, only to be surprised when instead she dropped to her knees in front of him, wiggling her hips at him enticingly, "Come on big boy, show me what those things can do~" She purred, wanting to feels his twin cocks stuffing her holes.

Not seeing any reason not to, he moved behind her, lining himself up to her pussy and asshole at the same time before thrusting into her roughly.

Izzy groaned happily as she felt them stretching her holes, pushing her hips back to take him deeper inside of her. He grunted, thrusting in harder to force more of himself inside, reaching forward to force her face against the ground, showing dominance over her.

He couldn't shake the feeling that it was a trap, that she was trying to outlast him or stall him until something came; but in truth it turned out she really had just given herself up, wanting the experience of the dual cock fucking. She happily let herself be raped into the ground, tongue lulling out after her third climax, the rapist grunting as he unloaded into both holes at once, pulling out of her and leaving her unconscious on the ground.

He looked around for the next camper, and after a few minutes of searching her found Gwen and Courtney. They'd anticipated his coming and had prepared. They were already naked, and appeared to be just exiting a shower.

When they turned and saw him, they acted oblivious to who/what he was, and invited him in for some fun. They got to their knees, both taking one of his cocks to stroke and suck on, hoping that if they could keep him feeling pleasure, he'd be docile, and when he came, they could bail.

They jerked his rods together, taking both lengths into their mouths and sucking on them together, he groaned, remaining still while they pleasured him, Gwen even thinking to reach down and fondle his balls, which were massive as they needed to pump seed for two cocks at once.

He groaned happily when he came, covering both of their faces in his extremely thick, warm seed. When he opened his eyes though, they were gone, having decided to flee. He growled in anger at this, and when he found his next target, Jasmine, was twice as aggressive with her.

She'd already been stripped naked as well, though for her it was from one of the traps set up for the challenge.

The rapist grabbed her and forced her against the nearest tree, giving her no time to react as he forced both of his cocks into here at once, plowing into herasshole and stretching it painfully. Jasminme screamed as she was brutaslly gucked agaist the tree, but couldn't do anything to free herself, and had to just let him take her until he pumped both loads into her ass, causing her to black out from the intensity of it.

She slumped to the ground at the base of the tree, putting up no resistance as he thrust both members into her throat, gagging her with them to clean his cocks off, as well as cover her face in seed.

He went off to find the other campers, wanting to finish his fun. He was happy when he came across the last camper he'd not yet fucked. It meant that he could finish off by finding and taking revenge on the two girls who'd tricked him.

Dawn didn't seem bothered by his presence though. "Hello sir," She greeted him, "I expect you're here to fuck me?" She asked. Unsure how else to respond, he nodded.

Dawn smiled, "Don't worry, I won't struggle. The truth is, I've been curious about those cocks of yours. I wonder how long you can go without cumming from them." Dawn said, "probably not long, the pleasure would have to be too intense. You can probably only last a few minutes, maybe just one minute."

Taking this for the challenge it clearly was, the rapist pinned Dawn to the wall, ripping her clothes off and sinking both of his cocks into her holes, fucking both ends at once. He'd fuck her into a stupor for daring to question his stamina.

Unknown to him though, Dawn was also holding herself back, and unlike him, actually had mental methods to keep herself calm.

Dawn meditated as she was fucked against the wall, which she found to be an odd experience, feeling the sensations, but dulled significantly.

She made a mental note to experiment with this later, a. In any event, it kept her from cumming as she was railed by the rapist, who even going all out, could only last for so long.

After fifteen minutes of fucking her with all his might, both cocks were throbbing with the need to release. He hadn't even noticed that Dawn hadn't cum yet, and allowed himself to unload into her, figuring that she was probably fucked silly by now.

He pulled out and let Dawn slide to the ground, turning around to look for the others. And that was his mistake.

Dawn's climax hadn't done much to her at all, and when he turned around, she took out the supplies she'd brought with her. She rushed forward, tackling him from behind.

His own weight forced him to the ground, letting Dawn bind his arms and legs in the tight shackles she'd gotten.

She locked a C-ring around his tow cocks, preventing him from cumming at all, and as a finishing touch, buried her dildo deep in his ass before setting it to the highest vibration setting possible.

No one could reasonably claim that she hadn't just completely dominated the rapist, which had been the objective for the challenge even if the challenge had ended up getting hijacked, so Dawn won.

As it happened though, there was no need for a vote, as one camper left willingly; Izzy going with the rapist as he was taken away, riding his rods out of camp.


	10. Chapter 10

"Last time on Totally Sexy Island, the rapist movie challenge got interrupted by an actual twin cocked monster of a dom. He stalked around the camp in search of campers to fuck silly to relieve his pent up balls.

"Izzy let it happen, evidently having a thing for rough fucking, Courtney and Gwen used their wits to avoid it, Jasmine took the brunt end of his revenge and Dawn took the win by being the only one top turn the tables on him.

"Izzy left the camp willingly, riding his double coks into the sunet. But the next one home isn't going to be willing or even decided on by vote. Who's it gonna be? Find out right now on Total, Sexy, Island!" blaineley gathered the four remaining campers quickly for the next challenge, bringing them up onto the wooden stage for the challenge.

"Alright, now that there's only four people left, the remaining eliminations will not be decided on by voting." She explained, "From here on out, it's instant elimination for whoever loses the challenges. Today's challenge is a simple one: dares. No, not truth or dare, it's all dares today campers, all sexual, all decided on both by our staff and by your former challengers to make it difficult for you to get passed.

"They might seem fine at first, but trust me, they don't stay that way. If you refuse a dare, you lost a point. If you don't finish a dare, you lose a point. The loser will be whoever is the first to lose three whole points. Does everyone understand?" Blaineley asked.

The campers all nodded, Gwen and Courtney looking at each other nervously. They'd been planning on making it to the finale two, as voting together would have given them an advantage, but if the challenges were sudden death, they were both on upsettingly equal footing with Dawn and Jasmine. "Alright campers, begin!"

With the challenge as well as the stakes established, the campers began taking their dares. They started of pretty benign of course.

Gwen was dared to give a strip tease, Jasmine to poll dance, Dawn to ride a toy for a minute straight and Courtney to grope herself while staring directly into the camera, but the dares were set up to be less easy to do the longer you went through them.

Soon Courtney was dared to take three cocks at once, but only with two holes available, Jasmine was dared to try sprinting through the horny forest naked, Gwen to spend ten minutes tied up and blindfolded in the male staff HQ after the men had all been told that anything goes with her and they couldn't be fired. Gwen lasted nine minutes and thirty seconds in the staff room. She took ten different cocks over the course of those nine and a half minutes, was stretched out, covered in cum, and beaten across the ass and chest hard. Gwen refused to say what they'd tried to do to make her give up, but it must have been bad to make her quite so close to the end.

She was the first to earn a strike against her, Jasmine being the second when she refused to let one of the large,m ape like sasquatch creatures drill her ass for as long as it wanted to; unsure when it would even end.

Dawn had no problem with the animals, and took any of the animalistic dares with glee. That is until a dare came along for her to fuck an unwilling animal. She simply couldn't abide cruelty, and took the strike for it.

Courtney grit her teeth and took the dared shocks to her pussy and nipples, but refused to let herself recieve brands on her body from Blaineley. Dawn earned the second strike when dared to walk from one end of camp to the other with vibraters in both lower holes without cumming. It was a surprise to see Dawn be unable to make it across, until they realized that the vibraters were not niormal strength.

They'd been tested by Izzy and Eva to make sure they could rattle the teeth and force an orgasm out of anyone forced to take them. At their highest setting they could probably have been used to break concrete. The dare hadn't exactly been fair, but as they kept going, that rapidly became the rule rather than the exception.

Jasmine was dared to be left at the mercy of two vine tendril monsters from the forest, Gwen to be left naked and tied up for the bears, Courtney to try riding one of the male workers at the top of a fucking tree, Dawn to get ten guys off in as many minutes with only her hands and feet.

She just barely managed to scrape through that one with three seconds left, having an uncanny knowledge of which of the men did and didn't have a foot fetish. Jasmine was left in a room with Heather, who'd been told that she'd be allowed back in the game if she got her to cum. Jasmine made it out without cumming, but immediately came from her next dare, which hadn't even been that difficult of a challenge, just ten minute in heaven, locked in a closet with three of the female workers.

Gwen lost her second point when she'd received the challenge of bike riding around the entire length of the island. The catch: the bike had no seat, just a dildo for her to ride while she rode. Courtney lost her first when she was dared to let Duncan fuck her, refusing to let that dare even occur. Jasmine lost another point when she was dared to fuck Dawn to her climax, unable to get Dawn off thanks to her meditation calmness.

That dare however, made Dawn's next dare more challenging, as she was still wound up from it, and was now being dared to ride another dildo, this one much bigger than before, while the male staff all stroked themselves to the sight of her doing it.

If she came before all of the guys did, she'd lose her third strike and be automatically disqualified. But knowing that didn't make it easier for her to resist. It was just bad luck she'd ended up getting a dare directly exploiting her fetish.

As she rode the large toy, she tried to meditate, tried not to think about the men lusting for her as they stroked themselves, about the dozens, no hundreds, of people watching her, but trying not to only made it worse.

For what it was worth, she made it surprisingly close. Six of the ten men had all cum already, covering her in front and behind, but the feeling of cum on her body, and the knowledge that the world was seeing her covered like this, it was too much for her, and she came with a whimper of pleasure.

"That's three strikes," Blaineley called, "It looks like we have a loser!" Dawn grit her teeth in disappointment, though the cum covering her from the last four guys did make it a little easier to take.

Jasmine, Dawn, and Gwen all three congratulated her on making it so far, and she thanked them for their support before leaving; leaving them all to wonder who was next.


	11. Chapter 11

"Last time on Total Sexy Island, the final four campers were put through a series of sexual dares decided by yours truly as well as their former competitors. Each dare got saucier than the last, and when faced with her fetish, Dawn once against folded, leaving Jasmine, Gwen, and Courtney as the last three. Who'll be the two going into the final challenge? Find out right now on Total, Sexy, Island!"

Blaineley had requested that the three campers be dressed in their swim wear for this challenge. "Why you ask?" Blaineley said despite no one having actually asked, "Simple. Today's challenge will require the three of you to take positions at the beach, all at different sections so you can't help or sabotage each other of course.

"Your goal: seduce a mermaid! The sexy little sea dwellers live all across the water around the beach, and occasionally come on land, turning their tails into legs to walk.

"Your challenge to to get one to you and fuck them. You can be aggressive if you want,. But being more appealing would probably have better results. Does everyone understand?" The three challengers nodded, "Good, Now off to the beach!"

With the rather odd challenge established, the three of them went to work on separate ends of the island, unable to help each other. Courtney honestly wasn't sure if Blaineley had been telling the truth about there being mermaids for her to seduce, and was half expecting to see worker girls from the show staff in costumes.

But when she saw them, she, just like Gwen and Jasmine when they saw them, knew that they were real. It wasn't that hard to believe, not really, considering the other bizarre things they'd already had to deal with on this island, from the vines to the ape men, but Courtney refused to feel stupid about being skeptical.

She looked over the mermaids as they swam just below the surface of the water. Their hair was tied back to prevent it from slowing them down. Their skin was all pale from being under water and away from the sun, though some of them were slightly more tanned.

They were dressed only in a sort of bra/chest covering made from underwater planets, and that alone didn't do much to hide their figure, which was made even easier to see when one of them came up above water to rest on a rock, her tail splitting into legs and leaving her fully humanoid,save for the scales, and naked from the waist down.

Courtney stared at them in awe, but when she realized she was being watched, she quite quickly went back under. Courtney wasn't sure what to do, but she knew she had to think of something; for Gwen.

Gwen meanwhile wasn't having much better luck with them. They all swam away any time she attempted to follow them under water. Her logic had been that they'd be more comfortable beneath the water than above it, but if anything they seemed afraid of her when she went in after them.

She'd have to go with seducing one of them onto the shore with her, but how to do it, she still wasn't shore.

Jasmine wasn't having much trouble at all with it. She figured out quite quickly the key to knowing which mermaids would be the easiest to lure out of the water: the tanned ones. They lived underwater, so the only way they could be tan was if they were the mermaids who most often came up onto the shore willingly.

Jasmine undressed herself completely, laying back on the beach and letting the Mermaids be while she simply began covering rubbing her body with lotion, acting to have not even noticed the mermaids.

Gwen noticed the difference between the pale and tan mermaids as well, and she two had undressed completely. She was on the docks though, figuring that if she couldn't lure a mermaid out to have fun with her, perhaps she could lure one in that wanted to fuck her by force.

Courtney had had a similar idea, and was also on the docks on ehr end of the island.

She wasn't intending to let herself be forced on though, she planned to force herself onto a mermaid. The challenge had said they needed to get a mermaid to them and fuck them, but Blaineley hadn't said that seduction was necessary, only that it would help.

Was it slightly underhanded to try and capture one of them like a fisherman to fuck by force? Possibly, but Courtney didn't do anything halfway.

She planned on going to the final two with Gwen by any means necessary, and that meant by any fucking means. She got rope, a net, and some bait, and started trying to fish for a mermaid.

Jasmine, having figured out the intended way to capture a mermaid, had gotten the most luck. Left to their own devices, soon two or three mermaids came onto the shore willingly, taking on humanoid forms topo walk across the sand.

Most of them immediately went back into the water when they saw that a human was present on the beach, but one of them stayed, staring at Jasmine's naked, glistening body, licking her lips at the idea of being closer to her.

The mermaid walked across the beach to Jasmine, who greeted her without opening her eyes. If the mermaid thought she'd been caught, she was likely to bail, but Jasmine acted like she believed she was just talking to another person.

"I can feel you looking at me you know~" She purred, making the mermaid blush, "How about we have a little fun~?" She offered, spreading her legs for her.

"You.. you don't even know what I look like." The mermaid said. Jasmine shrugged, "Beauty isn't an objective you know. Come on, if you got this close, you probably want it to~" She said seductively, the mermaid biting her lip.

She really shouldn't be doing this.. But the idea was just too enticing. She moved down, kissing Jasmine gently before moving herself down between Jasmine's legs to make a meal of her pussy. Jasmine shifted them slightly, turning it into a heated sixty-nine.

Gwen had had similar luck with her tactic, one of the adventurous, tanned mermaids swimming up and grabbing her leg, pulling her into the water.

Gwen played it up, gasping in surprise as she was pulled under and struggling as the Mermaid shifted her tail into legs, interlocking them with Gwen's and beginning to forcibly scissor her. gwen 's plan had worked, and she needed only for the mermaid to finish before she ran out of air.

Because they'd done so well though, and none of the mermaids had fallen for Courtney's fishing, she was the one who ended up going home.

Later, after the fun with the mermaids had passed, Courtney did her best to hold it together for Gwen as she apologized for failing, but Gwen refused to hear it, kissing her lovingly, "I've got this, alright?" She told her. Courtney nodded, trusting Gwen as she left.

Jasmine almost felt bad knowing she would have to disappoint them by winning instead of Gwen.


	12. Chapter 12

"Last time on Total Sexy Island, the final three were put through a seduction challenge, and Courtney was sent off for being unable to successfully lure in a mermaid. Her aggressive strategies weren't as effective on them as on Gwen it seems.

"Now Gwen and Jasmine are the only two left. Who's going to take home the one million dollars? Find out right now on Total, Sexy, Island!"

Gwen hadn't been able to sleep properly alone in her cabin without anyone else, and when she finally did sleep, she woke up cuddling a series of pillows the way she usually woke with Courtney. She shook her head, she couldn't let this get to her, she had a challenge to win.

Jasmine was clearly already in that mindset, and was energized and ready to go when Blaineley called them to the final challenge over the speakers, asking that both of them come naked. Gwen and Jasmine undressed quickly and hurried to the final challenge. They were surprised to see what looked like a giant fucking maze in the way.

Blaineley stood in front of it with a smile, "Welcome final two! This final challenge is called the Sex Labyrinth. Inside, not only will you be tasked with navigated the twists and turns within, but there will be sexy obstacles along the way to slow you down.

"There's at least five for both of you, and you cannot skip any of them. Once you make it to the center you'll find a statue with a bowl. The winner will be the first one to mount the statue's cock and fill the bowl at its base with cum. Do you understand?"

Gwen and Jasmine both nodded. It was over the top, but they'd have expected nothing less at this point.

"Good," Blaineley said, "Both of you get in position!"

Gwen and Jasmine both moved to opposite ends of the maze, and waited for Blaineley to give the call to begin.

"On your marks.. Get set… go!"

Gwen and Jasmine both bolted off into the labyrinth from different ends of it, charging through the maze in search of the right way through. Barely a minute passed before both of them reached their first obstacle.

For Gwen, it was a hall full of the sex vine creatures from the forest. She'd have to make it through without getting completely ensnared.

By itself she could probably make it through, but the challenge was made even harder by the presence of the lust pollen flowers from the forest.

Three were planted in her way, and she had to run directly through their aphrodisiac powder to get through. She made it through the first one, sprinting fast, but was too riled up by the second burst of it, and needed to release.

She moved to the walls, letting the vine creatures pull her in, forcing four different vines into all three holes. Gwen moaned as they pushed deep inside of her, stretching both holes as they pounded into her. While gwen dealt with that, Jasmine found her first obstacle.

Along the path were several men lined up on either wall, all standing at attention in both senses of the word. In order to pass, Jasmine had to get every single one of them to cum. Jasmine started with her hands, as if she used her pussy it would wear her out to fast.

The first to guys moaned as she stroked them fast, beckoning a third guy over to take her mouth as well. Her hands pumped fast along their cocks, her head bobbing fast, not stopping when she gagged on the well hung length she was engulfing.

She was managing to get them off one by one, but it would be slow going through the obstacle. Gwen meanwhile got her wits back after her first orgasm, groaning loud as her body clenched around the vines fucking her from every direction.

When she caught her breath, she started struggling against the vines, pulling them off of her and running forward to get passed the obstacle. She had to pass through another lust pollen cloud, but just focused on running, needing to keep moving if she was to stay focused.

Jasmine made it through a few seconds after Gwen did, having to resort to taking the men in every way she could, managing to take up to up to eight of them at once by using her hands, feet, mouth, pussy, asshole, and breasts all at once.

She was brought over the edge with them of course, and painted both inside and out, but was moving the moment she was able to. Gwen reached the second obstacle first. Hers was a seemingly easyone.

It was a sort of kart that would carry her down the corridor, but only while he was riding the toy in the center of it, her clit acting as a connective to get the electricity to move through the kart.

This meant not only would she have to ride the toy, but it would be shocking her intently while she did. If she came, the liquid would interrupt the flow of energy, and she'd be stopped for several seconds.

There was no way through the corridor without taking the kart, so she just had to grit her teeth and drop herself onto the toy, feeling the electricity move through it, into her pussy, and down into the kart, making it move along the hall as she rode the toy.

She moaned out, supposing she could see why Izzy liked the shocks as she went; though it was possible that was just the aphrodisiac powder talking. Jasmine's second obstacle was more simple. There was a man on a sex swing and she had to ride it/him. Once he'd cum from it, the door would open and let her through to the next section.

Jasmine pulled herself up onto the swing, lowering herself down onto the large, bulky man's member. He groaned as she impaled herself on his cock, thankfully already lubricated, and began bucking her hips.

She gripped the chains of the swing as she rode him, making it move back and forth in the air. Gwen made it to the one-third point of her second obstacle before cumming, juices of her climax causing the kart to stop as she paned.

She pulled herself off of the toy, trying to dry herself as she caught her breath. When she had, she dropped herself back down, the shocks instantly beginning again. S

he whimpered as she continued forward, trying not to cum as her insides were jolted every moment of the trip. Jasmine had a much easier time, moaning as she swung back and forth on the man's cock.

He warned her when she was about to cum and she moved off of him, his member moving between her asscheeks and painting her dark ass white when she reached his peak. Jasmine slowed to stop on the swing and the door opened, and started off through it.

She saw that her third obstacle was to make it through a section of water, and could easily guess that there would be horny, rape-y mermaids swimming about inside of it. She dove in, hoping she could make it to the other side as quickly as possible. When she reached the halfway point, she had to pause to surface and catch her breath.

The moment she had, she was pulled underwater by the mermaids. These were not the kind that had been at the beach, these were the kind at probably spent their time trapping and raping sailors at sea.

Jasmine was pinned at the bottom of the water, trying to hold her breast as a tongue was buried inside her asshole. She felt scaly legs lock around her head, pressing her face against one of the mermaid's pussies. And then she found that mermaids weren't the only ones present.

A male of the species was there to, and he made his presence known by sinking his rod down to the hilt inside of Jasmine's cunt, beginning to hammer in and out of it hard as Jasmine's ass was eaten and her face was finally reaching the end of the second obstacle, her body already getting a bit worn from the shree shock induced orgasms she'd been given.

She moved on wobbling legs to the next challenge, which was actually an equivalent to Jasmine's first: a hallway full of women who needed to cum before Gwen could move to the next section.

Gwen sighed in relief, as this meant she could make her way through without needing to use much of her own stamina. She fashioned a toy out of the supplies she was igen for the obstacle, making a strapon with two cocks and moving forward, calling the girls over to her.

Two of them rode the toy, one rode her face, two took her fingers, then her fists, into their pussies, and one who Gwen figured probably had a specific kink attempted to get herself off on Gwen's left foot. Jasmine meanwhile was still being raped under water.

The mermaid's seemed able to give her breath without her needing to go up, meaning they didn't need to stop fucking her at all and didn't have to worry about her drowning. Jasmine had to wait for the right moment, though it was difficult when the intense fucking brought her over the edge as well.

Soon though, the moment came. When the male and female mermaids came, Jasmine took advantage of it, pushing them both off of her and swimming off, as the one beneath her didn't have any hold on her. Jasmine thought that she'd actually outswam them, as they'd stopped chasing her.

In fact, Jasmine had simply reached a new section of water, one that wasn't the mermaid's territory. Just before Jasmine reached the edge of the water, she was grabbed around the ankle by what she could very clearly tell was a tentacle and pulled back under.

Gwen managed to get all the girls in the hall off, a few even giving her their number before she ran down to find the fourth obstacle. This took her awhile, as she was so tired now she ended up getting a little lost in the labyrinth and accidentally backtracking without knowing it.

This gave Jasmine enough time to deal with the kraken-like creature tendril fucking her, and by the time Gwen found her fourth challenge, Jasmine escaped her third and was on her way.

Gwen gulped when she found that her fourth challenge would be two of the sasquatch men from the forest, both with large, throbbing members in need of attention.

Remembering how she and Courtney had distracted the double cock rapists, she decided to start with her hands and mouth, mutually stroking the two ape man cocks and alternating whose tip she licked and sucked on, hoping that by the time they inevitably got bored and started fucking her, they'd be close enough that she wouldn't be broken by it. Jasmine's fourth challenge was less damaging.

It was another door bloc obstacle, and to make it open, she needed to make the submisie female in font of her cum. As she was a trained submissive, it being her kink wouldn't make it any easier. Jasmine tied her down, grabbed the flog and largest dildo available to her, and went to work on the small, cute submissive girl.

Gwen could hear her moaning from across the maze, and knew she had to step it up if she was going to avoid falling behind. She'd stroked the ape men to the point of leaking porecum, and lubricated them both with a mix of her saliva and the aformentioned pprecum, so she felt it was safe to take them both at once.

The sasquatches rose no complaints, lifting Gwen up and holding her between them, one driving its cock into her tight, asshole, the other into her throat to spit roast her.

They grunted as they fucked her together, Gwen gagging and squeezing both cocks inside of her, feeling like she'd be broken apart. She felt like the two cocks had gone completely through her, pressing together in her center by the time they came.

Gwen lost consciousness when they did, and by the time she came to, thankfully with enough energy to keep going, Jasmine was on her fifth obstacle. Gwen got up and ran to hers, gulping in fear when she realized what it was. In order to get through, she needed to act as submissive to a dominant male. It was the reverse of Jasmine's fourth, but also not dissimilar to Jasmine's fifth challenge, which appeared to be taking the cock of a massive, anthro horse man.

Gwen took a deep breath, and stepped forward to let it happen. She was immediately forced onto her knees, her legs bound at the ankles and her hands tied behind her back. A wooden paddle was brought down hard on her ass, making her yelp. Her head was pulled back so the man could drive his length into her throat from above. He groaned as he began fucking her throaty aggressively, reaching over for more supplies as he did.

He brought the paddle down hard on her now exposed breasts, striking them several times as he hilted himself in her throat, then taking one of the lit candles and bringing it over, allowed the painfully hot wax to leak out Gwen's already stinging nipples. She whimpered around his sock as it slid out of her that, usando was forced against the ground as his length lined up to her pussy, thrusting into it hard. Punishments notwithstanding, Gwen was getting it easier than Jasmine.

The horse man had her against the wall, one legup as he drilled his thick cock into her tight ass, stretching it around his rod as he attempted, perhaps futily, to hilt it inside of her. Gwen grit her teeth as she was railed from behind, attempting to harness the same stamina she'd used to outlast Eva in the domination challenge.

The difference was that during that challenge, Eva's fucking had been all Gwen had needed to deal with. Here, she was at the end of err rope, and wanted so badly just to cum and let the satisfaction of being dominated wash over her. But one thing hadn't changed. She was still with Courtney., and if she lost, she would be losing for both of them.

She groaned as she was fucked, clenching tighter around the dom's coc, almost as tight as Jasmine's ass was gripping the horse's cock. Gwen wouldn't cum, she refused to. She got perilously close though, and was never more relieved to feel hot, thick ropes of cum shooting over her sore, red ass.

She got up on shaking legs and essentially hobbled through to the center of the maze, seeing the statue Blaineley had mentioned. It was on a minotaur, and was to scale the size of one, its thick, impossibly large stone cock on in full view with a bowl underneath it.

This was what Gwen would have to fill it seemed. Jasmine made it through to the center as Gwen was climbing to the top of the minataur dcock. A matching statue was set up behind the ine Gwen was starting to ride, and Jasmine pulled herself up onto it as well.

Now it was just a race of who could cum the fastest. Gwen reached her peak first, having been holding it in from the fifth obstacle. Jasmine's being allowed to cum during her fifth challenge proved to be a disadvantage, as she needed to work herself back up to another orgasm, while Gwen had been right on the edge, and already had juices flowing into the bowl at the bottom of the stone cock.

She grit her teeth as she bounced her hips harder, trying to force the cock deeper into her. It felt like she was trying to fuck a bar stool, seat first. When she heard Jasmine reach her first climax as well, Gwen knew she'd need to switch strategies. It was going to hurt like hell, but she had an idea.

She pulled herself off of the cock cock, dropping herself back down to impale her ass on it instead. This way, when she came, none of her juices were blocked by the stone cock, and all went towards filling the bowl at the bottom.

By the time Jasmine realized what Gwen was doing, it was too late. Gwen had filled the bowl with her juices, and won the final challenge. She was assistant off of the stone minotaur cock by the show staff, as she was in a bit of a haze at this point.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Blaineley called, "We have out Total Sexy Island champion!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry if it seems a little odd that the final challenge of Total Sexy Island wasn't also the final chapter of the story. I know it would probably be better structure if it were, but I kinda wanted to have a finale chapter that was just the winner celebrating their victory, that way it felt more conclusively like the end of the story you know? Well, either way, let's close this out.**

* * *

Gwen found herself moaning before she was even awake, the first thing she was aware of being a rather skilled tongue working diligently inside of her pussy, being sure to hit as many sweet spots as possible. Opening her eyes, Gwen saw that the figure of her girlfriend under the blanket they'd been sharing, her head planted between Gwen's legs as she focused on eating her out; rewarding her for her victory in Total Sexy Island's final challenge. She could hardly imagine how difficult it must have been, and doubted she would have been able to make it through herself.

Courtney supposed it was probably a good thing that she hadn't made it to the final two. If she had, not only would she have had to compete against Gwen, but she would have had to inevitably lose to her as well. Courtney might have just been being hard on herself, as Gwen would readily argue, but she didn't trust herself to not harbor some resentment of Gwen if she'd had to lose to her in the final challenge.

But Courtney quickly put these thoughts out of her mind and returned her focus to the sopping wet pussy in front of her, biting down gently on Gwen's clit to bring her over the edge that she'd been brought to. "F-fuck~" Gwen moaned out as she felt her first climax of the day take hold of her body, releasing her sweet juices over Courtney's pretty little face. She giggled as she lifted the blanket, moving herself forward to kiss Gwen.

Gwen moaned softly into the kiss as she held Courtney close to her, able to taste her own juices on her girlfriend's tongue. She didn't mind it really, and didn't break the kiss until Courtney pulled away to say something. "Don't think that was the only reward you're getting today~" Courtney said with a grin, "Aside from the one million dollars, turns out Total Sexy Island had a secret secondary prize as well."

"Oh yeah?" Gwen asked curiously, "What is it?" Courtney turned to the door of the room, brought her fingers to her lips, and whistled, "Come on in~" She called. A moment later, the door opened and all ten of the other contestants walked into the room, all of them already stripped naked as they came in and closed the door behind them before turning to face Gwen.

"You get to play with all the losing campers for today. They're essentially your sex slaves for today, and they have to do anything and everything you want without question," Courtney explained before leaning in to whisper into Gwen's ear, "And so do I~ we're all yours~" Gwen shuddered slightly in excitement at this as Courtney playfully bit her ear, looking over the others who'd joined them.

Gwen could hardly see herself enjoying the start of the day without a taste of her girlfriend's wonderful juices, and so ordered Courtney mount her face. Before she did though, Gwen also called over Jasmine and Dawn, wanting to have a little fun with them as well. At Gwen's order, both of them latched their lips onto her nipples, beginning to suck on her breasts as Courtney rode her face.

Gwen moaned as she felt them suck on her tits, both of them moving one hand down, working three fingers each into her pussy and pumping into it together. It didn't take long for them to find and begin working together in rhythm, Dawn quite easily able to match and harmonize with Jasmine's movements, even guiding Jasmine's fingers towards even more sensitive spots inside of Gwen's eager cunt to focus on.

Gwen bucked her hips against their fingers in pleasure as they went, her own gripping Courtney's pleasingly round hips tight as she forced her tongue deeper, wanting to taste every inch of Courtney's pussy. Courtney groaned in pleasure as she held onto Gwen's head, fingers running through her hair as she bucked her hips against the goth girl's pale face. She grew close fast from the skilled tongue, and thankfully Gwen was getting close to; largely due to Dawn's skill with her fingers and Jasmine's with her mouth.

Courtney came slightly before Gwen, who eagerly and vigorously lapped up every last drop of her delicious juices, grinning up at Courtney. Courtney grinned back, finding it hard not to start touching herself for more pleasure as Gwen began going through her own climax, expression contorting into a pleasured O-face as she moaned out in release from Jasmine and Dawn's efforts on her body.

As she sighed happily Courtney got off of her and had Dawn and Jasmine move back with her. Much as she'd love to spend the entire time close to Gwen, she wanted Gwen to be able to enjoy her celebration without her clinging to her. Gwen seemed to notice this, and decided she'd just circle back around to Courtney, and focus on the others for the moment.

She called over Eva and Zoey next. As they approached the bed, Gwen asked them both to take a strap-on from the box under the bed. Zoey went for a slightly thinner but long one, wanting to try getting as deep inside Gwen as possible, while Eva just naturally went for a bitch breaker strap-on, as thick and long as possible, as she evidently wanted to take out the frustrations of her failure to win on Gwen in a way Gwen would actually allow.

Gwen got onto her side as both of them lubed up their strap on cocks before joining her on the bed. Eva's toy tip pressed between Gwen's ass cheeks while Zoey's poked teasingly at her pussy. Gwen squirmed between them for a moment before telling them both to give her all they had. Neither hesitated, both thrusting into Gwen hard, using their strength to force the toys in as had as they could.

The lube let the toys push in more easily, but the size of Eva's still caused resistance in Gwen's ass, which was resolved by Eva simply jackhammering the cock into it until the hole was stretched out enough to take the cock deeper, Gwen crying out in bliss as the roughness, in combination with Zoey's gentler, but just as intense fucking in her pussy, brought her over the edge in just a few minutes, working her towards a second immediately afterward.

They were told they could stop once they brought Gwen over the edge into a third orgasm, as Gwen didn't want to completely burn herself out with them alone. As they pulled out of her, Zoey taking the toy off and bringing it to her lips while Eva looked around the room for someone else to stuff hers into, Gwen called over the next two girls she wanted to fool around with: Heather and Lindsay.

She may have been a submissive at heart, but she could still get a lot of pleasure from being on top, especially when the ones submitting to her were either of such a sexy form, like Lindsay, or the kind of bitch so constantly mean that punishing them would bring out an almost sexual thrill even in non-sexual situations, like Heather. Both were bound and gagged, tied in position over the bed, Heather with her ass in the air and her face pressed against the bed, Lindsay with her legs spread wide open and her lovely large tits in full view.

Lindsay had actually outright agreed to be a submissive along with Heather, as she'd learned from the sexual test challenge that she actually quite liked submitting during sex, made more evident by how wet she already was after just being tied into place and unable to escape. Since Lindsay was nice and Gwen wanted to take her time with her, Gwen started with Heather, striking her ass hard several times until it began to turn a bright red.

Once it had, Gwen took out a wooden paddle to keep going, leaving bruises along her pale, fat ass as Heather groaned against the bed in pain. Gwen went for perhaps longer than she'd initially intended to, losing herself a bit in the experience. It was her celebration though, so no one felt the need to call her on it other than Heather, who's opinion on the matter didn't count and couldn't be heard anyway.

Now that Heather wouldn't be able to sit for a week without it hurting, Gwen decided to turn the week into a month, getting the second largest toy from the box, as Eva had buried the bitch breaker in Jasmine's pussy and was currently fucking her into the wall, and lined it up to Heather's ass. She lubricated it only with the barest amount of spit, wanting it to hurt like hell.

Judging from the cries Heather let out when Gwen began ramming the long, thick toy into her with no mercy or gentleness, so loud that they could be hurt through the gag, the bed muffling, and the sounds of the others fucking in the room, Gwen figured it was working, and kept going, driving the cock directly down into Heather's ass like she was just a living sex toy.

After a few more therapeutic minutes of that, Gwen removed the toy, leaving it lodged to the hilt inside of Heather's ass as she took a more reasonably sized toy and moved to Lindsay, lubing it up properly before she entered her pussy. Lindsay moaned against the gag as Gwen thrust into her. She wasn't gentle by any means, but didn't show the outright hostility that she had while she'd been fucking Heather, giving her time here and there to get used to the intensity.

But Gwen's main focus while fucking Lindsay was her breasts, burying her face between them, sucking on them and groping the soft titties with her hands, loving every second she was feeling them and moving her hips faster as she did, making Lindsay love it to from the associated fucking she received as Gwen all but worshipped her breasts. She hoped Courtney wasn't paying much attention to her as she did this, not wanting her to be jealous because of this.

Once she'd had her fun with the submissives, who were left tied for Eva and Zoey, who'd put her strap-on back on to keep going, immediately went for, Gwen walked over the other girls, wanting Dakota, Bridgette, and Sky to all three use their mouths on her. Dakota moved onto her knees behind Gwen, groping her ass as her tongue pushed, slightly reluctantly, into her asshole. Bridgette had it easier, just eating out her warm, wet pussy.

Sky though, Gwen just pulled into a kiss. A deep, heated kiss mind you, her tongue dominating Sky's as her hands roamed over Sky's body aggressively. It didn't matter how many times Sky had sex, she was never going to lose her alluring virgin glow, it was fucking uncanny, and made her like walking bait for groping. Sky at least didn't seem to mind it much any more.

Gwen took her time with them, letting them all switch places more than once. But when she was done with them, all that was left with Izzy. In fairness, Gwen should probably have known to have started with Izzy. Since she hadn't, Izzy had quickly gotten bored and decided to make things more interesting, bring one of the sex vine plans, aphrodisiac flowers, several different animals under the influence of the flowers, and even the double cocked rapist into the room.

Gwen had no fucking clue how she managed to get all of this into the room without her noticing it, but considering this show, she was willing to blame Blaineley.

* * *

 **And that's all she wrote for this one!**

 **What did you think of this story? Personally I think it was definitely rushed, which is mostly to do with my personal schedule. At time of writing I've just started a new job, and you can probably imagine what that did to my writing hours. As it stands I had to take an all-nighter the day before Thanksgiving just to finish Samurai Jackie; not counting the finale chapter of that story.**

 **But rushed nature aside, what did you think? Like I said, you can thank SinfulLibrarian for most of the sexy challenges. Whatever you think about my writing, I can fully admit that I can be remarkably uncreative at times, and couldn't see how most of the challenges from Total Drama could be adapted into sex challenges until the Librarian pointed it out to me. I don't feel like I did them justice, and it's possible I'm edit these chapters some time down the line when/if I've got the time and energy.**

 **What was your favorite or least favorite challenge of this story? Why were they? What other Total Drama stories would you like to see in the future? What other competition style stories would you like to see in the future (so far it's just this and Yuri Tournament)? Let me know all of this in the reviews.**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
